guardiansofthepathfandomcom-20200214-history
Enitsuj
A son of Rathas Gurmalie His story begins when Rathas battle the Gwardins's soldiers, Rathas was defeated by the soldiers , so Rathas got hurt and went to the forest to hide but he can;t escape because his flaming footsteps became the tracker of the soldiers, so Rathas transform himself to a human. The soldiers lost the track, cause the flaming footsteps was gone. While Rathas walking in the forest he saw a small town. He went to a house of a woman named Elizabeth. Rathas knocked the door, when Elizabeth open the door he saw Rathas got hurt, so Elizabeth help Rathas entering the house and put him to the bed. Elizabeth ask Rathas what happen, so Rathas was worried because he is a demon so Rathas lied to her and Rathas said. "I was attacked by a group of bandits and stole my things". After that. Rathas become in love to Elizabeth and Elizabeth become in love to Rathas. On that night Rathas and Elizabeth had laid together, after that Rathas run away while Elizabeth is sleeping. After a month Elizabeth knew that she was pregnant she knew that she gonna bear a baby boy she first name it Rathas but she change it to Enitsuj. After 9 months Elizabeth bear the child. She, the witch doctor and the townfolks was shocked that his son his a half human and a half demon. The town people said that the demon child must die before he causes destruction to the town. Elizabeth protected his son, they run to the forest as fast as they can. After 8 years of traveling Elizabeth and Enitsuj traveling to the forest. A group of bandits attacked them. The bandits were frightened when they saw Enitsuj. The leader of the bandit was Kor'gal he think that they get the boy and sell him to the west so they can have money same to Elizabeth. In that night Enitsuj and Elizabeth was jail on the bandit's camp. Enitsuj is crying and Elizabeth was crying begging to the bandits to free them. In the middle of the night the bandits were sleeping. Elizabeth think that he must get the key to the bandit's belt, so she try to reach it. When she reach it she pull it and unlocked the padlock and they escape. One bandit saw them escaping. He sounded the bell, the others were awake and the bandits chase Elizabeth and Enitsuj to the forest. Enitsuj was trap and Elizabeth saw that her son was trap Elizabeth help her son but she can't cut the ropes, so Enitsuj said: "mother leave me here, go now, you are free now". His mother run to the forest crying to his son. After a month. The group of bandits pack up and went to the north, they bring Enitsuj. While travelinmg the bandits heard a noise coming from woods, when they look a blue demon attack them and kill all the bandits. the blue demon saw a half demon. He seek for a half demon named, so the blue demon get Enitsuj and bring him to the demon world. Enitsuj was afraid because he saw many demons and finnally, Rathas has seen his son alive, so Rathas told the blue demon to take care of him. The blue demon agreed to the leader's decision. Now the blue demon introduce himself to Enitsuj, his name was Mephistroth and Entsuj introduce himself to Mephistroth. Mephistroth said; " I will be your mentor, I will teach all the things I know". while Enitsuj said "I will be your trustful student and I will listen to all of your teachings'. The young Enitsuj train by Mephistroth and crowned as the prince of the Orfangul clan.Category:Characters